Haunting Visions
by Midzst
Summary: Trance gets a chance to think about life, love, and visions of the future.


Haunting Visions

By: MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda, people, places or things. If I did I would give Harper his own show!

Spoilers: The Unconquerable Man & The Dark Backwards (And maybe some common information)

Author's Note: I keep writing, I can't help it. At least some people keep reading. After seeing 'The Dark Backwards', and then a day later viewing 'The Unconquerable Man', I had to write a story about both of them, through Trance's point of view. And yes I made up the Wayist Proverb; I hope it sounds worthy of Rev Bem.

I also have a habit of making most of my Andromeda stories go on the Harper and Trance road. The first draft of this ending up being a Trance and Dylan friendship story, but there is too much Dylan in the show, and I love Harper and Trance, even more together.

Summary: Trance gets a chance to think about life, love, and visions of the future. H/T

Thanks to the following people, for reviewing my last Andromeda story, "Colors of Chaos": Mary Rose and Prima Ballerina

----------------------------------------

_We are what we are, but who we are is a whole other thing._

**- Wayist Proverb**

---------------------------------------- 

She had seen them all die, so many times, in so many horrid different ways. The smell of their corpses, and the look of their lifeless eyes were still in her mind. Every moment was completely detailed into her. She was not as old as they thought; actually she was very young considering it all. But the countless moments that she had been searching for her perfection had left her heart old and ancient.

She had always had faith Dylan, and his heroics. She knew that she was foolish for not going with him in the first place. But then again she had also remembered a time, when his ideas had not always gone as planned.

Again her stomach turned violently within her. Maybe she shouldn't have told Dylan about her 'secret'. He'll look upon her differently now; she knew this even before she had told him. But secrets were meant to tell, at least in the end.

She just walked absently around like in her visions; expect there were no deathly sights in front of her. She walked without a motive to a certain place. She didn't do this every time her possibilities had come to her. But these had haunted like a few others.

She stopped realizing this was the corridor she had left Rhade in. She remembered him, as a mistake she done. Her people had thought that he was the one that would change the universe. He was such a tragic hero, with his pain of guilt to match his determination. But they had been wrong so they had her change it.

She admitted missing him, even though she never really did know him. However her head was filled with the memories of his voices, choices, and hopes.

She didn't understand why everything was affecting her so much. The evil was disdained from them, for now. There had been visions before, and there will be more to come. And maybe even her walking now was nothing but a hallucination, and she was just taking a pause in time.

Time. Machines. Space. She had to learn all about them through the years, even though she hated learning it. She blankly remembered going through Harper's mechanic videos, learning how to repair the slipstream, while silent little tears went down her faces, looking upon her forgotten friend. She should tell him how she felt, but she had before. She had told him millions of times, in many different ways. However every time something had made that version go wrong. It wasn't meant to be.

Even then, she had found herself right before Harper's quarters, as she heard soft footsteps behind her. Rommie had walked up for the leading corridor. "He's asleep, for once," she told her.

"I just want to see him," Trance said honestly.

"Is something wrong? Do you think something bad is going to happen to him?" Rommie questioned with an edge in her voice. Even though the AI would never admit to it, she was overly fond for her engineer.

"No, it's what could have happened," she whispered cryptically.

Rommie only gave her a suspicious look, which was strangely mixed with worry. Trance knew that she had been following her; she could feel her eyes upon her back. Rommie must think that she had lost her mind, and maybe she had, but even then the avatar had opened the door.

Harper was resting in a sprawled out position on the bed. Trance smiled to herself, she loved when he was asleep. Not that she didn't adore and enjoyed his conversation and liveliness. He just seemed so much at peace when he was dreaming. There was no countless years added and worry to his young face, there was only serenity and peace.

She carefully placed a discarded blanket that had fallen to the floor, over him. Then she sat down on the bed, and just stared at him; repeating in her chaotic mind that he was alive and was going to stay that way.

After awhile, she believed that she had convinced herself that he was still alive, and could leave him be. However before she left, she softly kissed his forehead without waking him.

She wanted to see the stars before she fell asleep. She walked to the Observation Deck, and sat down enjoying the view that was beyond her. She felt serene as she took in the starry sky.

She heard the door slide open, and a pair of feet drag to where she was sitting. Harper sat down slowly next to her. Their proximity was not unnerving, but comforting. His head leaned to her neck, as if a way to soothe her, and it worked.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly.

"Nothing's wrong," she answered.

"Something's wrong, I know you better then that Trance. You don't have to lie." She winced at the last comment. It wasn't as if she wanted to lie to him, but she had to, for all of their sakes.

"It is just bad things keep happening."

"But we get through them in the end."

She stared at him, now taking in his bright blue eyes that twinkle brighter then any of the stars in sky. She leaned against his chest, and started to believe him. They had switched places as optimist and pessimist, however maybe that's what they needed now and then. After all he did play the idealist very well. 

She knew no matter what haunting vision the universe could send her; she would still be at peace, here in his arms. 


End file.
